


Divitae

by chloefantasista (chthonicfantasyyy)



Series: The Iustitia Series [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Orgasm, Anal Sex, Discipline, Dom/sub Play, Implied Genocide, Large Insertion, M/M, Oral Fixation, Orgasm Denial, Prostate Massage, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Sloppy Seconds, Spit As Lube, gods and demons, improvised cock rings, mythological incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chthonicfantasyyy/pseuds/chloefantasista
Summary: Typically Prifma didn’t force his children to wear the colors they they were bound to, but when he did... Well, Iustitia could only act in a way that was expected of an older sibling.“Ooooooh,” he sing-songs, making Divitae jolt. “Someone’s in trooouuuble.”
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Iustitia Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931224
Kudos: 17





	Divitae

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I know the Latin is wrong, but are you here to proofread my grammar or are you here to get your rocks off? Yeah, that's what I thought.

_ Divitae: A lingering spirit that was born from the riches of the dead gods, stained by both their blood and the blood of the endless mortals they had killed to get it. _

_ \--The Deus Records [outdated] _

***

THE OTHER “MASTER SUITE” in Mons Temple belonged to Divitae, Iustitia’s younger brother.

While these suites were perhaps a bit bigger than the lodgings an average acolyte would expect and located on the temple’s top floor, out of the way of the normal hustle and bustle of the temple, they were still right next to each other, with nothing but a shitty wall made of old wood between them.

This meant that Iustitia knew immediately when Divitae had arrived, not that he cared. Divitae was a god just as well and a demon in his own right, and he could come and go as he pleased.

At the moment, Iustitia himself was occupied and happy with his state of affairs.

Of course, he had immediately gotten caught upon returning to Lacus Palace, but Iustitia being the god of justice and, by extension, the law, he’d managed to negotiate somewhat. 

He would continue his “vacation” at Mons Temple-- and it would be easier since he’d managed to grab his sounding kit-- and, every morning, a runner from Lacus Palace would come bearing a reasonable sheaf of paperwork for Iustitia to get through.

It truly was a pittance-- Iustitia could work through whatever he was given within the hour-- but it did ultimately scratch that itch and leave his mind clear to relax.

Like he was doing now.

Lying half-in the suite and half-out on the balcony so he could get some breeze on his face, a bowl of half-eaten shaved ice by his head, dozing off occasionally-- 

Or at least he was until Divitae stormed into and through his suite and started scrabbling around on the balcony, seemingly unaware of Iustitia lying there.

Iustitia cracks open an eye.

As expected, Divitae is crouched down on the hardwood, back to Iustitia, the skirt of his ball-gown bunched up around him as he does something blatantly suspicious to the floor at his feet.

Speaking of his gown…

Iustitia squints at it in the light of early afternoon. Obviously it was one of the new styles that Prifma had been experimenting with rather than the classic proletarian sheath dress, but normally Divitae stuck to black rather than...what appeared to be a very, very dark shade of green.

Typically Prifma didn’t force his children to wear the colors that they were bound to, but when he did... Well, Iustitia could only act in a way that was expected of an older sibling.

“Ooooooh,” he sing-songs, making Divitae jolt. “Someone’s in trooouuuble.”

“Shut up,” Divitae snaps, not unlike a petulant child, which only makes Iustitia laugh so hard he has to wipe tears from his eyes.

“Seriously though, what did you do? I’ve been stuck here for weeks and I’m dying for some gossip.”

“It’s none of your business,” Divitae says over his shoulder before going back to fiddling with the balcony floorboards again.

Iustitia raises an eyebrow, then shrugs and smiles.

“Fine, I’ll just ask Prifma.”

Iustitia waits for the threat to sink in, but Divitae is more than happy to ignore him at the moment and that’s fine. 

Iustitia shrugs before rolling onto his stomach and propping himself up on his elbows, puckering his plump lips and pressing them to the back of his fist with an exaggerated smacking sound, leaving a clean, yellow lip-print on his obsidian skin.

“Ring-ring, paging Father--”

“Okay, okay, fine! For fuck’s sake!” Divitae shouts, jumping to his feet.

“Excellent choice, my darling brother.” Iustitia swipes a finger over the lip-print, severing it cleanly in half. “And bring me that box while you’re at it.”

“How did you know it was a box?” Divitae says after dropping it into his hands and flouncing onto the floor next to him.

“I didn’t.”

The box is simple and fairly large, made of plain brown wood and absolutely devoid of any carvings or paint. There is however, a rather complex lock that Iustitia figures out after a few moments and absolutely no help from Divitae, the rude little git.

Inside are a few things. Small, common bronze coins from well before the death of the previous pantheon, neatly rolled in black paper; various other coins from the previous pantheon’s dizzying height, all of them carved from precious, glittering gemstones; a roll of colorful, gaudy bills displaying the achievements of the previous pantheon, all of them too big and unwieldy to use comfortably.

All of these things gave off a terrible energy-- strong enough to draw a quickly-suppressed shudder from Iustitia-- energy that was in no small part due to the fact that all of these artifacts were in some way, quite literally stained with ancient, deep-brown blood. 

Most notable however, is the large, pristine, green-gold ingot that-- judging from Divitae’s expression-- was very,  _ very _ recently deposited.

“So what happened?”

It takes plenty of prodding and threatening to get the truth, but eventually Divitae yields.

The truth of last week was this. A sinkhole had unexpectedly opened up near the main plaza on the day when Iustitia was sounding his other self. It seemed like an odd coincidence and that was because it was. Now that the center of divine activity had been moved to Lacus and the surrounding areas, wacky bullshit followed suit.

Anyway, the god-eaters took the initiative and went down to investigate, returning with news of a green-gold mine.

No one really cared about this and no one really cared because there weren’t any gods to make them care about it. 

Well, Prifma had never seen green-gold before and wanted to look at the color, but it would only take a fist-sized chunk for him to go off on his own and stare at it in the light for several days. 

Prifma was simple like that, but the previous pantheon was not. The previous pantheon had wasted some billions of billions of lives trying to extract every single drop of green-gold from the planet...and then some.

Green-gold itself wasn’t particularly special. It was in every way almost exactly the same as gold, except noticeably greener and perhaps a touch shinier and considerably, considerably, considerably harder to find.

So, obviously, it’s value skyrocketed back in the day.

With the exception of Prifma satisfying his curiosity, no one really had any use for green-gold, but there was still some anxiety lingering in the air. The current situation was still a rather new thing, so the god-eaters still registered green-gold as important in the backs of their minds.

There was a hoard of previously untouched green-gold and almost every god-eater in the surrounding area still felt that green-gold was somewhat valuable-- it was only inevitable for Divitiae to devolve from the frugal god of wealth to the terrifying lingering spirit of blood money.

Iustitia stares at his brother, mouth slightly agape, before rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“How did I miss all of this?” he mutters. “Well? Did Prifma have to bind you again?”

“No...Profectus just punched me so hard I passed out and then I woke up outside my suite.”

Iustitia holds back a snort and picks the roll of bronze coins out of the box.

“All that over some useless trinkets.”

“Hey!” Divitae says. “It’s not useless.”

“Really?” Iustitia blinks in surprise. “Well, what does it do?”

Divitia narrows his eyes. “Are you stupid? It’s money. You use it to get things.”

Iustitia cocks his head to the side.

“How does that work?”

“W-well. We give money a value and then we give non-money things a value based on labor and scarcity, and then you use the proper amount of money to get the thing you want.”

Iustitia nods and tosses the roll of coins up into the air before catching it again.

“Hmm. I understand that objects have value, but I don’t know why we should bother with the money. I mean, why can’t I just trade what I have with someone who wants what I have to offer?”

“Uh--”

“And if everyone just does that, then money’s kind of useless, right? I’m not saying it’s a bad idea, but, well, no one that I know uses it.”

Iustitia tosses Divitae the roll of bronze coins, only for it to bounce off his chest and into his lap as he shudders and grabs his arms.

“Don’t do that again,” he whines. “I feel so fucking weird now.”

“See?” Iustitia says, lying back down again. “Profectus wasted a perfectly good punch.”

As far as Iustitia is concerned, their conversation is over. He gets comfy on the floor, preparing to doze off again, but this is made nearly impossible by the fact that Divitae is still there, lingering like the sort of demon he is.

And normally that wouldn’t mean a thing, but it seemed like Divitae wanted something. As in, Iustitia could feel the anticipation rolling off of him in waves.

He cracks open a yellow eye. “Can I...help you?”

Divitae squirms and gestures vaguely.

“I...I just figured you’d do the justice thing.”

“The ‘justice thing’?” Iustitia says, propping himself up on his elbows. “You mean you want me to hand down a sentence?”

Divitae shrugs and looks off. “Something like that.”

Iustitia rolls his eyes.

“First of all--” Iustitia sits up again so he can rub his temples. “--I’m not punishing you for something that isn’t a crime? You didn’t act out of malicious intent, I presume. You’re a demon, emotions were running high, and the material was provided to feed your base desire. It’s only natural that you would act out, though in the future you should try and show some restraint.”

“Maybe I was sent here so you could help me with that…?”

“I don’t follow.”

Divitae squirms again and clears his throat. “Well. I did a bad thing--”

“Not really.”

“--and then Prifma sent me away from the capital, to here, where you, the arbiter of justice and punishment, are currently residing. I’m not sure it’s a coincidence. I need to learn discipline,” Divitae scoots closer, “and you’re one of the best teachers around.”

“I don’t know about that,” Iustitia says, deadpan. “You’re a pretty decent ascetic in your own right, you just slip up sometimes. Nothing to worry about.”

With that, Iustitia lies down again and rolls over so that his back is to Divitiae. Divitae isn’t discouraged in the slightest, finally giving in to his desperation and draping himself over Iustitia’s body.

“Please? Last time was...fun,” he finally admits, mostly to himself.

Beneath him, Iustitia sighs.

That was the thing with these younger demons. Give them a hint of attention or graze them with the edge of a riding crop and suddenly it was all they could think about.

And for someone like Divitae, who spent as much time in the granaries as Iustitia did at his desk? Well, it had been a couple hundred years and he was finally having his first inklings of pleasure.

Iustitia sighs again and rolls back over, shaking Divitae off in the process.

“Did you bring a riding crop?”

Divitae’s face falls.

“Well, that’s that then,” Iustitia says, tucking his arms under his head and shutting his eyes.

Divitae grabs his shoulder and shakes, hard, revealing a touch of strength normally kept hidden. “Come on! There has to be something you can think of!”

Iustitia sighs a third time, making sure that Divitae knows just how much of a burden he's forced upon him and slowly looks around the room.

The sounding rods were the obvious choice, but they were for his usage and his usage alone. Apart from that, he didn't have many toys, and while Divitae was extremely horny, he was still too proud to go downstairs and borrow a dildo from one of the god-eaters.

Further, Iustitia only had a few things in his suite, but Divitae had even less, nothing more than the very same box of "money" that was sitting on the floor.

Well, he might appreciate it more then.

Divitae winces as Iustitia picks up the green-gold ingot again and presses it between his hands. 

It was raw ore and still malleable like its more popular namesake, and Iustitia was a demon, so all it took was a little strength to start fashioning it how he pleased.

Divitae watches as he nibbles his lip, occasionally starting to say something and then changing his mind, as if he's afraid that Iustitia just touching the ingot will depreciate its completely arbitrary value.

Iustitia rolls his eyes.

"If you have nothing better to do, then hurry up and strip."

Divitae continues to watch him for a moment, then gets to his feet with a huff.

Reshaping the green-gold is easy, so Iustitia allows himself to watch out the corner of his eye. 

Although Divitae chose to wear the more elaborate dress garb pioneered by Prifma, he wasn't particularly interested in fashion at all. In fact, his current dress sense only was the way it was because he was the easiest to trick into heading up to their father's atelier for a fitting, but with that some sacrifices had to be made.

Most notably, Divitae did not have the patience for the very in-vogue corsets. Rather than taking the time to lace one up each morning, he'd rather walk though the city surrounding Lacus and to the granaries stark naked, so the compromise was to make him a ball gown of crushed green velvet that was stunning in its simplicity-- and then fix a zipper to the side-seam so that he would actually wear it.

That being said, with only a gesture, Divitae was standing semi-nude above him, the skirt of his dress pooled on the ground around his feet.

Dramatic as ever, he shivers slightly although the suite and every other part of the temple was absolutely sweltering, hands demurely covering his cock. As if Iustitia hasn’t seen it plenty of times before.

“Are you done yet?” Divitae whines.

Fortunately for him, Iustitia was. He admires his handiwork while Divitae stares with eyes wide, his gaze colored with both lust and fear.

“Don’t look at it like that,” Iustitia says with a grin as he beckons Divitae to kneel. “Didn’t you say you wanted punishment?”

Divitae squirms nervously as he crouches down. “I...did, yes.”

“So obviously I can’t punish you with something we know you can handle easily, right?”

Divitae glances off like a blushing bride, but Iustitia carely guides his face back with a hand on his chin.

“Say ah.”

Divitae starts, but the sound is muffled by the intrusion of Iustitia’s fingers into his mouth, resting bluntly on his tongue. Eyes already tearing up at the treatment, Divitae sucks them off the best he can, only for his heart to sink as Iustitia pulls them out and frowns at them, disappointed.

“My, my, only a century old and you still don’t know how to do  _ that _ yet? Come on, try again.”

Iustitia forces his fingers into Divitae’s mouth once more.

Even though this was meant to be punishment, Iustitia had to admit that the sight was rather arousing--Divitae’s hands tightly gripping his wrist, his teary eyes scrunched up as he puts his utmost into thickening his saliva, his soft plush lips wrapped reverently around Iustitia’s fingers.

The only thing holding Iustitia back from popping a stiffy was the completely valid fear of Divitae working too hard and producing saliva with considerably acidic qualities instead. 

Such were the pitfalls of fucking other demons.

“Bend over,” Iustitia says, after deeming the thickness of his saliva to be suitable.

Divitae complies, quickly dropping on his hands, and glancing back just in time for Iustitia to slip the first finger inside him.

“I don’t think it’s going to fit,” he says, somehow managing to speak even with Iustitia diligently massaging his prostate.

That habit is...a little annoying, so Iustitia decides to move the time table up a bit, grabbing his green-gold creation from off the floor next to him and taking the time to marvel at it once again.

Iustitia was actually a little jealous of his little brother right now, or he would be if he was into ass play.

The previously brick-shaped ingot had been transformed by his own hands into a set of stiff anal beads, only three, but each one was large, very large, larger than he knew Divitae could handle.

That’s what made it fun for him.

“Iustitiaaaaa,” Divitae whines again, sparking a tiny flicker of irritation. “Can’t you make it a little bit smaller?”

“Stop complaining.” Iustitia presses the first bead against Divitae’s hole. “There are plenty of god-eaters in the temple who would love to sit on this for me.”

Not an exaggeration. Iustitia had on many an accidental occasion seen exactly what the acolytes got up to when he was holed up in his suite. Truly there were very few limits to the mortal body.

And even less so to the demon’s.

The force of the first bead pushing inside him knocks Divitae forward, so that his chest and face are pressed up against the floor. Iustitia grabs him by the hip and pulls him back so he can push in in the second bead, which makes Divitae keen and curl his cute, little toes tightly against the soles of his feet. Pushing in the third bead makes the first and seconds beads grind against Divitae’s prostate, one right after the other, forcing out an unexpected orgasm and painting the floorboards under his hips white.

Iustitia tuts as surveys the damage, pushing aside a trembling Divitae, his mouth still open in overwhelming pleasure.

“Finally you’re quiet,” Iustitia says, getting to his feet calmly and casually as if the cut of his own sheath dress is doing anything to hide his growing erection.

Divitae rolls onto his back, eyes both hazy from the pleasure, and gleaming at the prospect of more.

“I can help you with that,” he says, voice still shaky.

Iustitia raises an eyebrow and snorts. “Stop fooling around. I have a job for you.”

It was clear Divitae wasn’t expecting anything like that, as if he’d completely forgotten that he was one who’d asked for punishment.

“A job?”

Iustitia circles around to his side so he can hook an arm under his shoulder and help him to his feet, walking him carefully back to step into his skirt. This is more difficult than expected, of course-- the beads were large inside him, resting with a weight that Divitae wasn’t used to at all, and every little motion made them rub against his walls drawing out a moan or a whimper or a squeak.

Iustitia was completely over it by the time he got Divitae to stand up straight.

“Stay still,” he says, circling around to Divitae’s back and gently undoing the ribbon holding the ringlets back from his face, only slightly annoyed at the fact that he had stolen the hairstyle from Iustitia to begin with.

He then comes back around to Divitae’s front, looking deep into his green, square-pupiled eyes as he ties the ribbon at the base of his cock.

“Now--” Iustitia zips Divitae’s skirt back into place, and it’s so big and poofy that you can barely tell he’s erect at all. “There are a few people I need to speak to today, but something came up and now I’m very busy.”

He smiles brightly as he flicks his two front fingers, and a moment later a slim piece of parchment appears between them.

“Here you go. Go and talk to everyone on this list.”

Divitae looks at the list in his hand, and then back at Iustitia, and then back at the list, and then back at Iustitia.

“Are you serious?”

Iustitia raises an eyebrow. “Do I look like I’m not serious? My dear little brother, I think you need to re-learn what a punishment is.”

Divitae glares at him, but snatches the list from his hand and angrily stomps away, immediately jostling the beads and forcing himself to reconsider.

Iustitia waves him off with a gentle smile until the door to the suite shuts behind him, then gets to work scrubbing Divitae’s cum off the floor and packing away his “money”.

He hadn’t lied about the list per se. While the temple was dedicated to everyone in the currently very sparse pantheon, Iustitia was the de facto patron by virtue of the fact that he came the most frequently. In his mind, it was his responsibility to do the rounds and basic upkeep, so he truly would’ve eventually gone downstairs and met with the god-eaters at some point in the day.

It was by pure coincidence that all the people on that list were extremely busy, moving quickly from one part of the temple to another…

***

Divitae would never admit this, but he was actually a little...glad that Iustitia sent him out amongst the god-eaters.

He’d been terrified obviously, and not just because of the three faberge eggs hidden in his asshole.

It was as if his mind had blotted out this week’s incident, as if the memories of him going berserk were shunted into the Humilis along with his more demonic self. He could still feel the faint sensation of Profectus’s knuckles against his cheek, his neck was still tight from the way it whipped his head around from the force of the impact, but nothing more substantial than that came to mind.

At the time, he was so fucking happy he woke up in his suite, with only himself and Iustitia to answer to.

Without Iustitia, Divitae could never have brought himself to face the god-eaters, not after so thoroughly losing his composure.

No one was hurt, except for maybe Profectus’s knuckles, but he could only imagine how he looked, hoarding a stock-pile of green-gold and lashing out at whoever was stupid enough to come near. He was sure he looked exactly like the last of the old pantheon, what he saw and heard and felt in the few fleeting moments of his infancy as a lingering spirit.

If he looked like a god, he could only imagine how the god-eaters felt.

He wasn’t necessarily afraid of them hurting him-- there was very little you could do to damage a demon physically-- but he was afraid of losing their trust. How could they claim to be a new pantheon, a different pantheon, one founded on respect and equity, when at any moment that facade could be exposed for what it was?

Knowing what the god-eaters had faced, and knowing that he had, for a brief while, worn the face of their oppressors, made him sick to his stomach.

So one could only imagine his surprise when he finally worked up the nerve to make his way only one floor down, and none of the god-eaters-- who no doubt had heard the news by now-- seemed to care.

They were a bit distant as always, partly trapped in their own thoughts and another part busy with their own meditation or chores, but at the very least they would nod or wave as he walked by. 

This didn’t last for very long, only until Divitae finally regained some self-confidence and a bit of his guilt was assuaged.

And that’s about when the god-eaters noticed his little “dilemma”, and Divitae’s overwhelming guilt from his little incident was quickly converted into the sort of embarrassment one could only expect to feel when being asked to walk around a public area with three balls in their ass. 

Most of the god-eaters simply couldn’t look him in the eye, choosing to turn their heads so they could hide their laughter, or even just removing their glasses altogether. Others were kind enough to lend him their arm when his gait was noticeably hampered, something he was both thankful for and embarrassed by, and others even had the audacity to provide him with tips for the future which...Divitae did not need to know that much about his acolytes.

The task is long and grueling and embarrassing, but at least he isn’t hated, and he returns back to the top floor with a limp in his step and the slightest of smiles on his lips.

***

Iustitia is more than happy to see his brother return happy. The two of them share a smile as Divitae returns the list, and then Iustitia immediately starts grilling him on the conversations he had with everyone, completely obliterating the good atmosphere in one shot.

Divitae clicks his tongue and flounces onto the bed, now completely proficient in moving while stuffed.

“This is so typical of you. Take the beads out of my ass and put them back where you found them so I can go the fuck home.”

“You don’t want that,” Iustitia says.

“Yes, I do!”

Iustitia sits down on the bed next to him and prods at Divitae’s skirt, his fingertip grazing the tip of his erect cock.

“You want to go home without taking care of this?” Iustitia says with an innocent smile.

Divitae frowns and Iustitia pinches his chubby little cheeks before helping him out of his dress, discarding it on the floor along with his own.

Iustitia is amazed that Divitae was even able to last this long. His hair ribbon is still tied neatly around his cock-- even Iustitia would consider removing it for a bit of quick relief if he was in such a position-- but good behavior deserves a good reward.

With a tug, the bow is undone and tossed aside to be washed up later and Divitae sags in relief as Iustitia wraps a hand around his cock, gently swiping a thumb over the tip and smearing it with precum.

“You did so good for me,” Iustitia says, his other arm wrapping around Divitae’s shoulders to pull him close for a hug.

Divitae whines in his ear. “I don’t caaaaaare. Just take them out already.”

Tch. So much for a sentimental moment.

Iustitia sighs and pushes Divitae onto his back, and without prompting Divitae lifts his legs, folding them up to his chest so that Iustitia can see the damage.

“Oh, that’s delightful,”Iustitia says as he slowly slides his hands over the dark skin of Divitae’s thighs, his cock twitching as if to punctuate the statement.

Divitae’s hole puckers tightly around the little ring Iustitia had put at the end of the beads, as if it was desperate to swallow the ingot in its entirety. Iustitia slips a finger into it and tugs, and above him Divitae squirms.

Iustitia holds his hips in place with one hand, the other slowly tugging on the ring.

“Don’t worry,” he coos. “Once this is out, the next ones will come out much easier.”

Divitae’s hole stretches as Iustitia pulls on the beads, wider and wider until it’s wrapped tight around the circumference of the first bead, then finally giving as it crests that widest point.

Divitae whimpers beneath him, and then it grows into a cry as the next two beads come out, grazing his prostate in quick succession once more. Iustitia does not dodge when Divitae cums, just licks the semen off his gold lips absentmindedly as he tosses the expensive beads aside and climbs onto the bed with his brother.

“You seriously want to fuck me after that?” Divitae says, pressing a hand on his chest and pushing him away.

“Sure, why wouldn’t I?” Iustitia says, watching as Divitae’s hole slowly closes until it’s not quite tight, still gaping slightly and showing a little bit of pink insides.

“I...uh,” Divitae squirms a bit, then finally whispers, “It won’t feel good for you.”

“I assure you, that will not be the case.”

Iustitia smiles at the younger demon, then slides in, all the way to the hilt.

“Oh,  _ fuck _ .”

Iustitia shuts his eyes and lets out a shuddering moan, hips stuttering as his body instinctively chases after more, more,  _ more _ . Divitae’s walls are still a bit loose around him, but slick from the lubricant and responsive enough to make delicious friction every time their hips meet.

Beneath him, Divitae is silent, mouth hanging open in a long soundless moan, eyes scrunched shut and teary as the low mattress shakes with every thrust, his nails digging into the skin of Iustitia’s back and shoulder.

“You want me to slow down?” Iustitia asks between thrusts, sure that if he didn’t bring it up Divitae might never.

But Divitae shakes his head just slightly and hooks his ankles at the small of Iustitia’s back, drawing him in closer, deeper.

“See? I told you it would feel nice.”

Divitae cums in the moment after, tightening around Iustitia as he coats both of their chests with his semen, and in the moment after that Iustitia cums as well, filling up Divitae with his own.

“Well,” Iustitia pants, lying on the bed next to a half-asleep Divitae. “Do you feel sufficiently disciplined?”

Divitae opens his eyes and stares at him for a moment, then reaches out and pinches Iustitia’s forearm, refusing to yield until Iustitia is forced to get out of bed.


End file.
